iGeneration
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: Naruto Generation 2 starring: their kids! So what becomes of the Uchiha clan? Will Naruto also have a clan of his own? See the trials of siblings, friends, and lovers all in a series of drabbles. SasuSaku & NaruIno tehh parents
1. Puppy Love

The nine-tailed plushie looked at her saddened eyes, staring with no feelings of it's own. The 5 year old sighed, then kicked a bit to move the swing.

"Daddy says we're alike... that we're special. Mommy said so too." She hugged the plushie in one hand while holding on to the chains of the swing, pushing bit by bit. "I'm not special... no one likes me. They don't like the lines on my face. Daddy says lines are cute, but he's the hokage, no one teases him." She held out the plushie again as her heart sank in lower.

_Smack!_

Gasping, she looked up upon two boys, a year older than her, laughing as the nain-tails plushie hit the dirt hard, staying there.

"Catfish Kagura! Hey catfish, why are you out of your tank?! Stay there!" they chanted out bitterly as she began to cry, anger brewing inside her. One of them pointed to the lines on the side of her cheeks then teased her somemore. "You're ugly!"

She sobbed more, trying to choke out words to tell them off, but nothing came out. "Aw, look, Kagura's trying to speak... Catfishes can't speak, they live in water. Go drown yourself!" Said the other. She reached out for the plushie, but the boy snatched it out and held in infront of her. "You want this? No! Aw, what's the matter, cat got your tounge?" he teased as both boys burst out laughing.

"G-give it back!" she managed to say as the two stuck out their tounges.

"I have a better idea..." he put his left hand on the kyuubi's (nine-tails) neck while his right hand went on it's body. Both Kagura and the other boy knew wha was about to happen... he was going to tear it apart!

"No! Daddy gave it to me!" she begged as the boy held it away from her.

"Ha-Ha! Say bye bye to kyuu-"

"Give it back." said a stern voice from behind them. Both boys turned around to see the most ferocious green eyes staring at them, that one dropped the plushie as Kagura quickly picked it up and held it. After a moment's worth of shock, the two boys began to laugh again.

"Pinky Uchiha? Ahhahahaha, what are you going to do about it, pinky?" they mocked. The Uchiha smirked as he called out the sharingan, eyes turning from green to red, walking to them slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed the boy (who took the plushie) by his shirt and slammed him on a nearby tree, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled the boy as he began to tremble, trying to squirm away while the Uchiha held on tighter.

"Do you know what my daddy taught me today?" he asked slyly, as the boy shook his head becoming more afraid by the second. "He taught me how to shoot fire out of my mouth..." The boy froze with great terror as the Uchiha finally controlled the situation. "And, I need a target practice." he remarked. Kagura gasp, small amounts of tears still running down her cheeks as she covered her eyes to the sight that was going to happen.

He threw the boy down to the floor as he clasp his hands together, ready to do signals. "_Katon..._" Both boys began to panick as the one that fell struggled to get up. "_Ryuka no..._" The Uchiha then put his hands to his lips ready to blast fire at them. "_Jutsu._" Inhaling, both boys ran away as fast as they could in fear of being crisp chickens. They ran and screamed until they were no longer in sight, the Uchiha laughing as his trick had actually worked.

Remembering the little girl they picked on, he turned around as looked at her, fear still in there and covering hers eyes tightly. Bending down face to face with her, he petted the plushie as she slowly uncovered her eyes and looked up.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely while she nodded. "Good :)"

She smiled back as she wiped away the rest of her tears, exposing the lines on her cheeks to him. He looked at it for a while and pointed to it, which made her quite uneasy again and about to cry.

"Is that why they were teasing you?" She nodded slowly and hung her head down. "Well, they're just sissys."

"Oh..." was all she said as the Uchiha thought of some words to say

"Hey, don't cry. Um, those lines. Don't worry, they just... remind me of whiskers. Like a cat." he said, but she didn't take it in. "Mom likes cats, and we have one at home. It's my sister's... Mom tells me cats are fun and cute, but I'm a boy, so I don't want to agree with her." Kagura saddened a bit but the Uchiha kept on trying. "No wait, um... can you keep a secret?" he asked as the girl nodded again. "I really do like cats, they're my favorite pets! I just don't want to say it, but they are really cool, and cute, I guess..." She stared at him with a smile cracking through again. "Well, you look like a cat, so... you're not ugly. You're cute too." he whispered, and then motioned it as a secret. She blushed and then giggled for a bit, for no one besides her family has ever told her that before.

"Th-thank you." she replied, hugging the plushie tighter.

"You're welcome. So what's your name?"

"Ka-kagura." she replied

"Kagura, huh? I'm Kyo... Kyo Uhiha." he replied. Holding out his hand for her to take, she looked at it confusingly. "C'mon Kagura! Let's go play!" he invited. She nodded cheerfully as she slowly took his hand, both kids then rushing off to playtime.

Kagura looked at Kyo, the boy with pink hair, so tough on the outside yet so kind on the inside. Smiling, she thought of how lucky she was to have met him.

* * *

**A/N**: I loved Kyo and Kagura on **Fruits Basket**, so I decided to name my OC's like that, because Kyo and Kagura have such an awkward relationship, yet it's sooo cute how Kagura loves him x)

**Kyo Uchiha **

**Kagura Uzumaki**


	2. Genes

Like father, like son.

Like mother, like daughter.

Like, why couldn't you people be normal for once!?

x x x

_Kitsuke, Kyo, and Kagura._

Their parents would've been so proud!

x x x

"My son... so does NOT take after you!" a very annoyed Suigetsu shot back at his very annoying wife as the teams were being picked out. Not only did she glare at him, she gave him one hard-knock punch while at it! "Dammit Karin! No onecan surpass your insane-ness."

"Asshole! You're not any better! You take him _bird-hunting_with Juugo, and STILL praise Sasuke as a little fanboy! He would NEVER take after you!"

x x x

"I feel sorry they're his parents in the first place." Naruto whispered to Ino as she elbowed him to be quite. "Neh Ino-chan, after this can we pleeeease take our daughter out to Ramen? I'm starving!"

"Baka-ne! We're on a diet Naruto!" she yelled back. Naruto nearly came to a heart-attack of the 'D' word.

"Ino! Don't you dare say that! Diet, diet! WE are going to _die_ soon if we don't eat!" he shrieked in horror.

"WE are going to die if all we eat is Ramen!"

"Dobe, shut up!" Sasuke gruffed, eyes beaming annoyed at them.

"Oi Teme! Teme! Ino wants to diet! Help me!" he squealed as Ino rolled her eyes. "She, she-"

"Baka Naruto! Shut, up!" came a punch as a furious Sakura stood over him. "My baby is on there, so you be quite!"

"Hey, my kid too! Go Kagura, yeah mommy loves you!"

"Ino-pig, move it! Kyo-kun! Yay Kyo-kun! Woohoo!"

'Hn'.

"Kagura, daddy will take you out to ramen! Yosh?"

x x x

"Kitsuke, go bite some heads off my son!"

And everyone else took two steps away from Suigetsu...

x x x

Kitsuke's eyes twitched. _'So embarrassing! Watch it dad, or I'll bite YOUR head off!' _

Kyo's arms lay crossed as he stared at the people with an annoyed expression. 'Hn'.

And sadly, the egos of her parents weren't passed on to her. Thus little Kagura looked as if she was about to cry.


	3. EMO requirements

1) Maintain as little emotion as you can.

His wife on the contrast screwed it up. And that is why these lessons only occur, when she's not home.

For safety reasons, let's leave dear Sakura out of this.

2) Must have the signature 'Hn'.

An Uchiha wasn't an Uchiha with the 'Hn'. The 'Hn' was the answer to life's problems.

No seriously, it made him a have lot less hits than Naruto, who's big mouth would land him sour with Sakura, and his own wife too. See?

3) Glare. It makes your eyes look pretty.

What? Oh come on, glaring works wonders with Sasuke!

He could scare off a foe, and have a ton more fangirls at the same time! (To which Sakura's glare DID scare people.)

4) Thee arm-warmers are the shiznits.

Because they just are, and Sasuke's running out of reasons.

5) NEVER obsess, about anything.

That's Naruto's job.

6) Do not confess or show your feelings at all time. Refer to #1.

Let the ladies, come to you. Let the foes,_ run_ from you.

7) Have cool hair.

To flip in the wind. Duh? And to add to the dramatic climax. _Ooh..._

This was not right. And it went SO wrong. So very WRONG!

x x x

His son was smiling, if not, jumping up and down with a disgustingly happy smile on his face. WHY?

There was no 'Hn', instead a very excited 'Yosh!'

He didn't glare, his big round eyes of jaded green lighting up at every moment as he obsessed even over small things, like a sunny weather.

And he handed a flower to little Emiko of the Sands with a very sweet posture.

Wrong move there kiddo.

x x x

But Sasuke noticed how he grew up. How the other two grew up. How this time, Seiko was different.

His son wasn't cruel.

His son wasn't cold.

His son wasn't him.

_Not again..._

And so this time, his son was like her.

Mommy's boy.

And this time he was okay with it.

x x x

Besides, everyone else was tired of little emos running around.

_Poor, poor Sasuke._

* * *

Little Seiko is the 3rd son of Sasuke & Sakura.

Little Emiko is the daughter of Gaara.


End file.
